Meet Tok
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: This is another IZ story I made. This is about Zim and Tak. They DO NOT love each other. But they must overcome a difficult challage... Parenthood. Rated T for currsing. There is romance in later books.
1. Chapter 1

**PG: Okay this is another IZ story of mine but this ones actually good. This is about my OC Tok and his life. This is his story.**

**PG: Gir if you would..**

**Gir: Okee Dokey! PsYchoGAMER Does not own Invader Zim! She just owns Tok! WAFFLES!**

**~Runs off~**

**PG: Anyway enjoy the story. Oh and I'll only add more of the chapters if you comment and review.**

* * *

><p>(Some where in space)<p>

"So when am I going to get them?" a loud screaming like voice asked. The voice belonged to an Irken alien named Zim. He was talking to his superiors or as the Irken people call them the Almighty Tallest. "Um you have to go to the planet Death Blow, to get your "super weapons" Zim." The tall red one said to the small invader. "Yea it might take you forever to get there, you might be destroyed before you get there." The stupid purple one said. Only to get hit in the head by the Red one. "No challenge is too tough for me. I'll bring back those super weapons in no time, well I have much work to do so Invader Zim signing off." Zim said while giving the Tallest a salute. "He'll never make it." Purple said hoping they'll never see him again. "Don't count on it, remember he survived 6 months out in open space before he landed on planet Earth." Red said knowing, Zim would live no matter what they throw at him. "Its time we let the Boss handle this problem." Red said as he walked of the platform.

(Earth)

"Well time to prepare for the trip to planet Death Blow." Zim said happy with the talk he had with the Tallest. "Computer!" Zim exclaimed. "What?" asked the computer annoyed. "Ready the Voot cruiser for a trip for planet Death Blow, and do it quickly." Zim ordered. "Whatever." The computer said bored. "Gir, prepare.." Zim stopped after remembering Gir wasn't there anymore.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Gir stay there and DON'T MOVE!" Zim ordered his robot. Gir saluted to his master and stood there for a good 5 seconds. Then ran towards a fake taco toy, then BOOM. "GIR!" Zim hollered when he returned from gathering food, he was gathering supplies for an hour. He followed Gir footprints till he reached a small crater. A bomb had blown; Zim heard a whistle sort of noise and looked up. CRASH! The broken and blow carcass of Gir, had fallen from being blown skyward. "GIR hang on, you little idiot. "Zim said as gathered up the nearly destroyed parts of Gir. He knew Dib was catching up, Zim ran as fast as he possibly could till he couldn't run anymore. Zim turned a corner on a road and bashed into a girl that was standing in the road. "You hide me NOW!" Zim ordered. The girl he had bumped into looked 14 years old had brown hair and eyes she looked like she was crying for a long time. Zim looked down and in the road next to them was the carcass of a dog. "It must've been hers." Zim thought when he looked back at the girl. He quickly shook the thought away when he heard sirens, from Dib and his pals from the Swollen Eyeball were coming. "I'm DOOMED!" Zim thought as the sirens sounded closer then before. "Follow me." the girl said as she grabbed Zim's arm. She led me to an old rickety barn where she hid me. Once it was safe to come out, I showed the girl my gratitude for helping me escape Dib-stink by merging her dead dog and Gir together. The 2 bodies combined helping each other live the combination was a success. I keep forgetting she has Gir now. What was her name again...Ally...Hayley...Holly...No Halley with an E that's right Halley was her name. A Nice, Evil, little Hyooman._

_(End of Flashback)_

(Back to Zim)

"Hmm I better stop by on the way and get Gir." Zim said to him self. Zim walked down to the cockpit, the Voot cruiser was already to go. "Time to prove my superiority once AGAIN!" Zim said as he jumped into the Voot cruiser, and blasted off. "Onward to planet Death Blow!" Zim exclaimed. "Thank God I thought he never leave." the computer said glad Zim left for a long time.

(Planet Death Blow, Irken Training Area)

At planet Death Blow the Tallest of that planet Tallest Mooch was looking over the training programs for the future Invaders for the Empire. "Hmm.." Mooch said thinking which teams needed improvement or not. "Yes my Tallest?" asked a solider. "It seems all these future Invaders are ready for some tougher training missions, do you not agree with me solider?" Mooch asked the solider. " No disrespect my Tallest but that not my jurisdiction?" the solider said. "Your absolutely right solider, fetch me the general we need to discuss something's." Mooch said as he shooed away the solider to get the general. The solider ran down the hall then stopped at a door, "You may enter soldier." said a voice from inside the room. He didn't even need to knock on the door. "Pardon me general, but tallest Mooch wants to have a word with you." said the solider as he opened the door. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." General said to the soldier. The General walked down the and meet with Tallest Mooch, "What is you want to discuss my Tallest?" the General asked as he sat down. "Why must you all ways were that cloak General?" Mooch asked as he turned toward the General. "That's not what I asked Sir." The General said annoyed. "You're right, your right, what I called you down here, for is that communications caught this photo of Invader ship that wouldn't listen to the rules." "We shot it down and the ship exploded, but we found evidence that this maggot is still alive, we already sent out search parties but no luck." "So what do you suggest we do General?" Mooch asked. "May I see that photo you mentioned?" General asked. "Ah yes, here." Mooch said as he handed the photo. There was silence for a few seconds while the General looked at the photo. Then the General stood, "My Tallest I would like for you to call off the search parties, I will find this maggot my self and when I find HIM I'll bring him back for questioning." General told Mooch. "If you feel as if you need to do this then go right ahead General." Mooch said with praise, the General is a great soldier and fighter.

(Outskirts of the Training Area)

"Why those friggin Irken traitors, the Tallest probably don't even know about this I'll have to send a full report when I get done here." Zim said as he tried to mend his twisted ankle. "It looks like those stupid traitors aren't following me, how stupid are they can't even track down Zim." Zim said praising his big EGO. Then he heard a large humming noise from behind, BOOM! The missile missed Zim but not completely, some shrapnel got into his left arm. "Who the HELL did that!" Zim exclaimed as his spider legs came out of his PAK. (Irkens use them in fights, makes it more exciting.) Zim could see a pair of eerie looking eyes, pierce through the cloud of dirt and dust. The eyes moved fast, too fast for Zim protect himself from the attack. He was attacked repeatedly, beat after beat, cut after cut, till Zim landed on the ground bleeding and his spider legs all broken. He tried to sit up but it hurt when he moved, whoever it was new what spots to hit for it to hurt an Irken. The figure in the dust stood above Zim, then it landed its boot on Zim's chest where his organ was. "Who the HELL are YOU?" Zim growled at the figure. "Your worst NIGHTMARE." It said. Zims blood ran cold he recognized the voice. The cloud of dust started to fade; there was only one person that could defeat Zim so easily. Zim looked up and breathed out one word "...Tak."

(The Training Area a Week later)

"Yes my Tallest? You wanted to speak with me?" General Tak asked Tallest Mooch. " General I understand you know of the Annual Glopper Fling, we have every year for the graduating students." Tallest Mooch told General Tak. "I've heard of it, why are you telling me this sir?" Tak asked tallest Mooch. "Because General although I do respect your workaholic attitude, but I do think you need to have sometime to relax, just one night can you do that." Tak let out a sigh, knowing Tallest Mooch was right she did need a break one night couldn't hurt right? "Very well I suppose one night won't kill me." Tak told Mooch.

(Training Area Brig)

_"These guards are stupid, if they think theses mere bars can hold me I will get out tonight." _Zim thought as he rested against a wall. He been in that cell for a week hearing taunts and words of "advice" from other prisoners, but Zim didn't care about what the other prisoners said because he knew he was untouchable. Tak would interrogate him about why he was here, what was his business for being here, and stuff. So Zim thought it would be funny if he played with Tak's temper, by bring up their past, how he defeated her, and some mindless flirting to mess with her temper some more. He knows that if Tak were to beat his ass, she would be stripped of her title forever. Zim turned to see if the guard was watching, he turned on his watch and called Gir. "Gir come to the brig and bring what I asked you." Zim whispered. Gir gave Zim a salute and Zim logged off of their little chat. Few minutes later Gir popped out of the hole Zim made after he ripped out a metal slab off the floor. (I know that Zim is big egod and dim minded sometimes but you can say he's gotten a bit smarter, since its been almost 12 years since he lived on Earth.) Gir placed the fake sleeping Zim up against the wall where the real Zim was. Zim snuck under ground and popped out on the farther reaches of Training Area.

(Outer Area)

Zim popped out of the tunnel, and buried the hole so no one could find his escape tunnel. _"I'm free, now I only have few hours to find those weapons...wait is that Tak?"_ Zim shook his thought away, and hid so if it were Tak she wouldn't find him. It was Tak alright but she looked different, she had capris on, a dark purple jacket, and a small white top on._ "Wow she almost looks... nice."_ The thought left Zim's head, after he saw Tak go into some sort of dome looking house. He put on his Navy green and blue jacket on, and made his voice sound different using a portable voice majolater.

(Dome Home)

When Zim got into the dome it looked like an alien type of Rave was going on, some Irken guys got wasted and threw an alien looking wine cooler at Zim. But he caught it before it hit his face, being a little nervous that Tak was here Zim popped the cork off and started to drink a little and the worry went away fast. Tak on the other hand was trying to get out of the hallway but it was almost impossible, because there were tons of Irken trainees getting it on in the hallway. But Tak was able to escape,_" I still can't believe Tallest Mooch allows this, it absolutely disgusting everywhere its just UGGH!" _Tak's thoughts made her feel sick, cause she promise Tallest Mooch she'd relax for the night. Same as Zim she thought that if she had a little to drink it would wash the feeling of disgust away, it did wash their feelings away but it washed away some other things too.

(The Massive a month later)

Zim got caught trying to escape so he was put on trial by the Tallest, now he's going to be proven either a defect or an asset to the empire. "Zim for your crimes against the armada your fate shall be decided by The Control Brain." Tallest Red said. Zim looked at the Control Brain. "Invader Zim we shall see ALL of your crimes against the Empire then your fate will be sealed." The Control Brain said evilly. Tak on her ship is feeling very odd she noticed something seemed a bit different about herself, not in appearances but something. "MIMI." Take called for her robot or SIR, she's Tak's best friend since she found her and saved her life on planet Dirt. "MIMI do I seem…different to you?" Tak asked the little robot. MIMI just shook her head, not noticing anything wrong with her master. But Tak still had her doubts, so she walked up to her ships infirmary. The Infirmary was pretty big considering the size of the ship; the ship was larger on the inside then the outside. "Computer run a internal scan of my body let me know when you find something." Tak ordered the ships main computer. While Tak waits for results, Zim gets bored out of his mind while the Brains quickly go through the memories of his crimes. (5 minutes later) "Tak I have the results of your scan." the computer said in a happy tone. "Is it good news?" Tak asked. "See for your self." The computer said while happily showing Tak a screen. "OMG!" Is all could Tak said.

(Court Room on the Massive)

"Wake up Zim your fate is being decided right now." Tallest Purple said annoyed at Zim. "Wake up NOW." Tallest Red said, as he zapped Zim. Zim let out a howl of pain, and instantly woke up. "What your final decision?" Zim asked the Control Brain, abandoning all hope. "Invader Zim we find you…Wait!" The Control Brain's rant was cut off by none other than Tak. "Yes General Tak you may speak your thoughts." Tallest Purple said as Tak walked into the room. Tak looked at Zim then cleared her throat. "It is true that Zim has caused endless chaos on planet Irk, but your forgetting Zim can also cause chaos on other planets, and why should we be the ones to deny the chaotic rage that resides inside of him, we all know that when we'll kneed to take a enemy down as quick as possible, but what if our first attack don't work would we have enough time to try again or counter are enemies at the same time? No that the kind of thinking that got the 5th royal generation killed did it not?" Tak asked everyone in the courtroom. Everyone nodded in agreement, Zim couldn't believe what he just heard the Terrible General Tak is laying down her title in order to save Zim's ass. He knew there had to be a catch of some kind. " So I ask the Almighty Tallest, Control Brain, and my superior Tallest Mooch, will you allow me to take Zim on as a assistant that way I can help control that Chaos?" Tak asked the higher ups. The Tallest and the Brain started discussing the matter. "Ok Tak your on. But you have to tell us about Zim's improvement in a 2 year period, and since you two are so familiar with this planet well let you stay on Earth for that two year period." The Tallest explained. Zim was released as Tak's assistant not to his liking.

(Tak's Ship)

So after she saves Zim's ass by making him her assistant, Tak takes him to her ship and Zim asks, "OK Tak Why did U help me?" "U HATE me so what's going on?" Zim demanded for an answer, from a now nervous Tak. Tak looked outside one of the windows in her ship, to make sure no one was out there. Zim looked at Tak and saw what he never saw on Tak's face before. Fear. " R U feeling alright Tak?" Zim asked as he walked forward a little. Tak shook her head and slumped down to the ground. Tak covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Zim not knowing what to do, he had never seen Tak like this before. He knelled down to where she was and tried his best to comfort her. Then he heard a low growl and turned to see Tak's SIR Unit MIMI, she was looking at Zim evilly. No time for Zim to react MIMI lunged at Zim attacking his face. "AAAHHHH GET OFF ME!" Zim managed to scream as MIMI kept attacking his face. "MIMI GET OFF HIM NOW!" Tak ordered MIMI. MIMI stopped attacking, and jumped off Zim's head. "MIMI go make sure the ships ready for when we depart." Tak told her. MIMI saluted to her master and best friend, and started to leave the room. MIMI gave Zim one last evil stare before she left. "That thing nearly KILLED me!" Zim shouted at Tak in anger. "SHUT UP Zim!" Tak shouted back at him with hatred. "Well other than bringing me here to be mauled by your SIR, you still didn't answer my question Tak." " So I'll ask again, WHY did help me at my trial?" Zim demanded once more. Tak looked down then looked back up at Zim. Fear was still plastered on her face. "Zim the reason I saved you from death or worse at your trial, is because... I'm with smeet." Tak said in embarrassment. " Ehh? What does that have to do with you saving me at the trial? I don't get it?" Zim said totally confused. "ZIM IT'S YOUR SMEET YOU DUMBASS, YOU KNOCKED ME UP!" Tak screamed at him in frustration. Zim face turned red as tomato, with a shocked/scared out of his mind look on his face. "NO DO YOU GET IT?" Tak screamed at a now silent Zim. "Zim you okay?" Tak asked. Zim didn't respond he was as quiet as a space mouse. (They don't even make a sound when they die.) "Zim?" Tak asked again as she waved her hand in front of Zim's face. He didn't even move when she slapped his face. "MIMI!" Tak called for her robot. MIMI jetted back into the room. " MIMI help me, I told Zim about the smeet and he froze he didn't even react when I slapped him." She told the robot. MIMI walked up to Zim and poked him, he fell on his back in the same position he was when he was standing. "Master, subject Zim was so scared of the answer you told him, his entire body froze with fear." MIMI told Tak. "But when will he wake up?" Tak asked. " That information is inconclusive master." MIMI said_. "Well this is going to SUCK_!" Tak thought as her and MIMI walked into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Srry I haven't uploaded in a while. Problems. Anyway hope you like the second chapter. By the way Tok won't come till the 3rd or 4th.**

**PG164: Tak disclaimer.**

**Tak: PG164 dosen't own Invader Zim, all she owns is Tok. **

**(Mimi growls.)**

**PG164: Yea... So anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>CHP 2<p>

(Tak's Ship a day later)

Tak was up in her room thinking, how was she going to deal with Zim and a child at the same time. "I've got to think of a way to hide the smeet from the Tallest, I can deal with Zim later." Tak said to herself.

_"Just give it up.."_A voice said to Tak. "Zim is that you?" Tak asked as she stood up in her bed. "_You don't want it anyway..."_The voice spoke again. "MIMI if that's you quit trying to scare me!" Tak said not afraid of the voice.

_"Just throw it away..." _The voice spoke again. Then Tak started to see a face form in the shadows, a face she thought she'd never see again. _"Just like I threw you away, Braveheart!" _The voice said. Tak backed off the bed and against the wall, as the voice started to laugh evilly and with a hint of anger towards Tak.

Tak closed her eyes, "Its not real, its not real he's been dead for years, its not real." Tak kept telling herself till the voice stopped. Tak opened one eye the shadowy face was gone, but Tak wouldn't move not because she was afraid. It was because she knew the face in the shadows, she just wished she hadn't seen it.

A while after Tak heard the mysterious voice, Zim woke up in spare room on the lower floor._ "What? How did I…TAK! That's right she told me she was pregnant with a smeet...my smeet. There's NO WAY IN HELL that's my smeet. And I will prove it!"_ Zim thought to himself as he ran up the stairs to confront Tak. Zim didn't have to go that far to find her, since Tak was trying to calm her nerves by walking around the ship. Zim hid in the shadows for a moment, anger and rage was building to a boil inside of him.

Tak was looking out the window out to open space. Then Zim's anger hit the boiling point, and Zim lunged at Tak. Zim slammed Tak's back against the wall, holding her down. Zim looked at Tak full of rage, while Tak didn't even show a hint of shock seeing Zim this mad. Zim looked at Tak trying to find the right moment to strike, but couldn't find one.( If he tried to kill the smeet while it was still inside if Tak, it would've ended in 1 of 3 ways. 1 Tak would beat the shit out of him. 2 Zim missed the smeet hit Tak's organ kill her, become a fugitive. 3 Not hit her and still let Tak beat the shit out of him.) "Tak this smeet is NOT MINE, because there's NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVER NOR WOULD I EVER WAN'T TO SCREW AROUND WITH YOU!" Zim screamed at Tak beyond pissed. " Zim if you put me down I'll show you proof." Tak said. Zim put Tak down, hoping that if Tak showed this proof he could disprove it. Tak pulled out a cord and attached it to her PAK, then attached the cord to a screen. "This is the supposed day the computer believes I got pregnant." Tak said obviously not enjoying this. Zim watched the screen for the proof to play, "_What's this proof she... OMFG!"_ Zim started to turn red till MIMI slapped him over the head. The screen went blank and Tak disconnected from the screen. "See now is that enough proof for you?" Tak asked crossing her arms. Zim looked at Tak and growled at her, then turned around and left the room.

(Later that night)

Tak laid on her bed thinking, about what could she do to fix this mess and why that voice came back. Then she heard a knock on her door, Tak went to answer it and to her surprise Zim was at the door. "Tak listen I know that we both are in no condition to become parents." "Which is why I've thought of some suggestions on what we can do for the smeet, to give it a happy life and make ours less stressful." Zim said. "Fine come in" Tak said. As she led Zim inside, Zim sat on the floor while Tak sat on her bed. " So what have you come up with for the smeet?" Tak asked as she grabbed a book off her nightstand. "Well # 1 is abortion. Which I see you looked in to." Zim said as he noticed the abortion book Tak had in her hand. "I understand that but I've seen girls get killed when they did that." Tak told Zim. "The 2 choice is we could send the smeet to the armada to become a... NO WERE NOT DOING THAT!" Tak said cutting Zim off. "Why not?" Zim asked confused. "CAUSE WERE NOT DOING THAT ZIM!" Tak said to Zim feeling hurt a little. _"Why would she not take the easiest and painless way out of this, the smeet would be taken care of and he would become a Invader like me and Tak..Somethings up." _Zim thought. Zim looked at Tak she looked angry but there was also a hint of anguish in her eyes. They were both silent for a while, till Zim said something he thought he never say EVER especially to Tak. "Sorry.." Zim mumbled in a low voice. "Huh." Tak said not sure what she heard. "I said...ssssorry." Zim said struggling to get the apology out. "(Sigh) whatever." Tak said as she looked through her book. "Tak why are you against the easiest and painless way to give this smeet a better life?" Zim asked as he rested his head at the edge of her bed. "Its not easy and not PAINLESS you idiot." Tak said as she kicked Zim's head off her bed. "Huh?" Zim said as he rubbed his sore forehead. Tak let out another sigh then said, "Lets just say I have family problems." Tak said turning away from Zim. "But your an Invader a General no less, smeets that have a family there entitled to anything they want to be unless there born into the military like me." Zim said. Tak still didn't look back at Zim to yell back. "I did have a family...once." Tak said. Tak didn't want to remember them even though they were good parents it still hurts to remember them, and she really didn't want to show her only weak spot especially to someone like Zim. But Zim could tell he hit a nerve inside of Tak he could sense the mixture of hurt, anger, and pain, whatever happened to Tak he could tell it must of been bad if he could tell how she felt. "So what happened?" Zim asked even though he knew he shouldn't of asked. "What happened, what HASN'T happened to me, I was abandoned by my so called father right after my mother died, I worked my A$ OFF to become a Invader and you ruined that, and now when I'm at the best possible career I could get only for YOU to screw my fucking life up again!" Tak screamed at Zim. Tak walked away still angry, Zim stood there realizing she was right. Zim followed Tak down to the lower section of the ship, Tak turned to Zim frowning. Zim let out a sigh and said, "Okay we'll take care of it, but only till its old enough to be on its own then were done with everything." Zim said as he walked past Tak.


	3. Chapter 3

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Hi...I'm not going to be on for a while so I figured I update now while I got the time.**

**(Yawns.) **

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Zim do the disclaimer I'm too tired...**

**Zim: (Growls) PsYcHoGAMER doe NOT OWN me! I AM TOO AMAZING TO BE OWNED BY ANY FILTHY HUMAN!**

**PsycHoGAMER164: Jhohen owns you.**

**Zim: You LIE!**

**(Rolls eyes as he chants.)**

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Anyway enjoy..Oh and I also will be posting a JtHM fic later and the sequel to this soon. **

* * *

><p>(Landing at Zim's Base, Earth)<p>

_ "Uggh, I can't believe I've worked my way to the top and now I'm sent to this horrible planet again!" _Tak thought as Zim landed the ship into the roof of Zim's base, ever since Zim agreed to help Tak with the smeet till it old enough to live on its on. They haven't spoken to each other for the past 3 days; Tak sat against the wall as Zim landed the ship onto the docking platform. MIMI walked up to her master and sat next to her, "MIMI...what's wrong with me?" Tak asked the robot. "Other then having a smeet with the enemy, nothing else seems out of place." MIMI replied to her friend. " No MIMI, I mean do you think I've gone soft about this, I mean other Invaders are able to give away there smeets all the time. Why can't I? I just don't understand it." Tak explained to her robot. "Maybe master its because you found out the truth about your childhood, that and its because you've found out the truth that makes you strong enough to know its wrong to abandon a child especially if its your own." MIMI said knowing she was right. Tak looked at MIMI and said, " Your right I am strong enough not to give up on this child." Tak hugged MIMI. "Thanks MIMI." Tak said as MIMI hugged back.

(Docking Platform)

"What am I going to do? I know I agreed on helping Tak with this smeet. But I have no experience dealing with a smeet. The only time I ever had to take care of a child was that stupid flour sack I had to do for Health class, and I failed that cause Gir stuffed it into my proton cannon." Zim said to himself. The doorbell rung interrupting Zim's little "talk". Zim let out an aggravated sigh and took the shaft down to the living room. When he got down to the living room, Tak was walking out of the ship with MIMI in her cat disguise resting on her shoulder. When Zim opened the door he saw the last person he'd expect to see, the girl that had saved him from Dib and the Swollen Eyeball. "Oh Hello uh Hallie was it?" Zim said not remembering the girl's name. "Its Halley Zim, anyway I came to see Kob...I mean Gir, to see how he's doing." I said. "Oh uh Halley this isn't a very good time for you to come over." Zim said as he started to push me out the door. Zim had gotten taller over the years and stronger too; Zim was as tall as I was when I was 11. (And I was really tall back then.) "Um okay just tell Gir I said Hi can you at least do that?" I asked him. He nodded and I left but I already knew what was going on. (Duh I wrote this. LOL) "Who was that?" Gir asked as he popped his head out of the trash can, that lead down to the lab. "It was just Halley she was here to check on you." Zim told the crazy little robot. "WAFFLES!" Gir screamed then ran out of the trashcan and ran out the door. Zim let out another sigh, then he noticed a door form out of the titles of the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

Tak came out of the door that had formed in the kitchen; she had her hands behind her back and her human disguise on. Zim looked at Tak her disguise had changed she now had longer blue hair, she was taller her outfit was a black and blue striped top with a black motorcycle jacket black jeans and combat boots, she also had a bloody looking shell casing bracelet it was obvious Tak made it. Zim's disguise stayed the same other then the back of his shirt was longer, and he wore black boots. Tak looked at Zim "I would shut your mouth if I were you it might attract bugs." Tak said to Zim. Zim shook his head trying to shake his thoughts away, "Why are you in your disguise for Tak?" Zim asked her. " I was going to go into town, to see if there was anything we could use to make the smeet's room look more human like." Tak said as she walked past Zim. But she stopped at the door, and turned to Zim. "Are you coming?" She asked him. Zim nodded and followed her out the door.

(West side of town)

Zim and Tak looked around town for a while; the city had grown to since they were there when they were children. They looked through different stores, but after a while they gave up and decided to go relax at the park. Tak and Zim sat on a bench a couple of inches away from each other neither of them said anything. Till MIMI sensed something in the bushes that made her perk up her fake ears, MIMI stared at the bush her eyes glowing red and she let out a faint growl.

Tak heard it, but Zim was watching a weird looking teenage girl yelling at an old man._ "Stupid pathetic Hyooma, I'll never understand what's wrong with these people. Maybe I should start studying Halley's behavior to help understand."_ Zim thought to him self. Then he heard a bush rustle, and turned around and saw MIMI growling at the bush Zim heard the noise come from. Tak let MIMI investigate the bush, but she found nothing there. Zim heard a noise from behind him he turned around, and got sprayed by some sort of liquid. Zim fell to the ground in pain the liquid must of been water since it burned so bad, he looked up and saw the only person that could've know about his weakness to water.

Zim growled and said "Dib-stink you Mother F#$#er What the Hell!" Zim exclaimed as he got up about ready to kill Dib. Till Dib pointed a metallic looking water pistol at Zim's face, Zim stopped in his tracks but he wasn't afraid of Dib he was afraid of Tak. Because Tak had walked up behind Dib and grabbed him by the neck, Dib was gasping for air in seconds. "I would leave him alone Dib, cause if you don't you'll find yourself in a very dangerous place." Tak said in a deadly tone. She let go of Dib's neck and Dib hit the ground almost unconscious. Dib regained consciousness they ran for his life, "Nice." Tak and Zim heard someone from behind them say. They turn around and see Dib's sister Gaz, she had grown a lot too she still had the skull necklace she had as a kid. Like Tak her hair had grown longer to but she wore a dark purple sweater and a Vampire Piggy jacket, dark navy blue jeans that were bleached in places and black boots she had a black clutch with red splattered all over it. Probably had a Game Slave in it.

"Hey Gaz what's up with your…Oh hey Zim and…Tak!" I said as I round a corner after seeing Dib running from the park like a maniac screaming. "Well well look at what the cat dragged in, no offense MIMI." I said as I walked towards the gang. MIMI growled at me and looked at me with her eyes glowing red, "Don't try anything kitty, you know Gingy can beat you." I said as my cat Ginger came out of my bag. "Anyway me and Gaz are going to Rockfest, Dib was suppose to go with us do you guys want to come?" I asked Zim and Tak. "We should go home Hal, cause Dib just ran home with all are cash." Gaz said pissed. "Now I wouldn't say that." I said as I pulled out a blue wallet with a bored face sticker on it. "That's Dib's wallet how did you?" Gaz asked surprised I managed to steal something from Dib. "I'm a girl of many talents Gaz his credit card in here too, what do you say we introduce ourselves you guys want in?" I asked Zim and Tak again. "We can't go we got other things to take care of." Zim said. "Come on, the guys are waiting for us anyway." Gaz said as she started to walk away. "Kay, oh before I forget. Hey Zim have you been looking for this." I said as I pulled Gir out of my bag he was in his dog suit, and eating a blue shoe covered in 4 different kinds of cheese. "Oh Gir, yes I was wondering where he went. So what's the damage this time?" Zim asked since I always got Gir out of trouble. "You owe me Zim BIG time, those shoes belonged to Sly Cooper and it harder than S#%$ to take anything out of a master thief's house." I said a little pissed. (I would be pissed off if I had to steal from my Fav video game character in the world) " Alright Halley I'll owe you one later on." Zim said as he grabbed Tak arm and dragged her and Gir out of the park.

(3 Months later, in a ship near The Massive)

Zim and Tak had to report to the Massive, for the annual Irk reunion they have every 5000 years. Zim was a little worried about going back to planet Irk, cause he owed almost half of the population money. That and all of his past crimes against the empire, all that alone scared him. But not as much as the news Tak's doctor told them, the doctor told them that Irken smeets take only 4 months to develop. (Which means the baby's going to be born anytime now YAY :)) Zim starts to pace around the ship scared to death. _"The smeets almost here what am I going to do if it comes early! I'm not prepared for that, and what if the Tallest find out about Tak and her condition before it comes. We'll both be charged for treason and both be killed, WERE DOOMED!"_ Zim screamed mentally in his head.

Tak was up in her room trying to find some way to hide her baby bump, even though it wasn't large people would still ask. She found some spare cloth that would help her hide it. Tak walked down to the kitchen area to get some food she was craving. MIMI was resting on a chair; Gir was eating something that looked like a rotten taco. Tak went to the fridge and got what she was craving, and then she turned around and saw Zim pacing through the kitchen. "Zim." Tak said to get him out of his funk. But Zim didn't answer, "Zim wake up." Tak said giving him a small slap to the face. "Sorry Tak, I was just waiting for the fact that I'm about to become a father to sink in but it hasn't." Zim said in anguish. Tak let out a sigh and put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "Zim I'm scared too, I may not show it like you. But I do have feelings I'm just to strong to show them." Tak said trying to comfort him. Then they heard a light dripping noise. "Gir!" Zim barked. "Yes Sir!" Gir said, as he appeared his eyes glowing red. "Gir investigate that dripping noise and fix it." Zim ordered. "Yes Sir right away!" Gir said as he jetted off to fix the problem. When Gir came back he couldn't find anything dripping, after that Zim went to check the kitchen sink to see if there was a leak. Suddenly they heard a loud splash, Tak felt the lower half of her body was wet. She looked down and turned pale, then looked back up to Zim a little. "Zim…" she said in a low voice. Zim looked at Tak and Tak pointed a finger towards the ground. Zim looked down and felt his heart stop, "Tak your-your LEAKING what's going on?" Zim asked terrified that something was wrong. Tak whispered something under her breath while holding her stomach, "What did you say?" Zim asked Tak still scared, as he helped keep her from falling. "I SAID IT'S COMING YOU IDIOT!" Tak screamed at Zim. Zim felt himself turn pale his blood stopped pumping and he passed out. "Again, uggh MIMI help me out please." Tak said feeling some pain in her stomach. MIMI awoke from sleep mode and jumped to her master as fast as she could. "Hang on Master I'll help you in anyway." MIMI told Tak worried about her and the smeet. "Its just a little pain I'll be okay, just wake up Zim by any means possible." Tak said as she used her spider legs to go back to her room. _"This smeets coming with Zim there or not."_ Tak thought as she went into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... Hate me if you want you'll just have to wait. Now I'm going to go saw a jocks head off. See ya.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Well I think people waited long enough. So here's chapter 4 this is more emotional. **

**PsYcHoGAMER164: So I hope you enjoy it. Mimi Disclaimer please.**

**Mimi: _Hisssss _(PsYcHoGAMER164 does NOT own Invader Zim.)**

**PsYcHoGAMER164: Okay... Oh if U have questions about the voice Tak heard in the first few chapters. Don't worry that'll be explained in my second book. Waking the Demon.**

* * *

><p>(Tak's room, somewhere in space.)<p>

Tak layed herself down on her bed, the little flashes of pain kept coming faster and more painful with each turn. MIMI had gathered towels for when it's about to come out. Tak read through a smeet book she got from a friend, _" Passing of the egg takes a few minutes, passing a already hatched egg takes a few hours." _Tak read.

That started to get her wondering if the smeet was hatched already or not. Tak read on " To tell if your full term or not, if your eggs already hatched and in the womb at time at birthing its full term. If child is still in the egg you have to wait for a limit of 5 months. *Size of the egg tells how long you must wait*" The book explained. _" How the HELL am I suppose to know if its full term if it's still inside of me!"_ Tak thought annoyed. She continued to read to find that out. MIMI found a smelly sock Gir had, and put it on Zim's face.

A sizzling noise was heard and Zim woke up screaming. "WHA WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD TAK!" Zim screamed remembering what happened. He got up and ran to check on Tak. "Zim her room that way. "MIMI said as she pointed the other direction." Zim turned on his heels, Zim got there in less than 5 seconds. Zim burst through the door to a very confused Tak. Zim calmed down and walked over to Tak trying to keep his cool. " So um anything wrong with the smeet other then its about to be born?" Zim asked concerned.

Tak shook her head and started to look through the book again, Zim let out a sigh of relief and sat in a chair next to Tak's bed. _"To tell if your child is full term yet, press down on your stomach very very gently. If it feels like a there's a little hollow shell as soon as you press down, that means its still in the egg."_ Tak read. Tak let out a breath and put a hand on her small bump, _"Moment of truth Tak." _Tak said to herself. Tak pressed down very gently like the book said to do, but she didn't feel anything no shell it didn't feel like there was anything there. Tak read more to make sure it wasn't anything serious, _"If you don't feel anything that means the smeet's ready to be born, but if you experience blood seeping out of your body while pregnant that could mean a miscarriage."_ The book finally explained. Tak breathed out a sigh of relief the liquid that seeped out of her wasn't blood it was before birth.

(Hours Later)

Tak was asleep, the smeet was taking longer to come out then they thought. Tak awoke still a little tired she looked at her watch it was 3 am, Tak looked at Zim he was right next to her bed. _"He must've watched me while I slept, that's weird."_ Tak thought as she put a blanket on Zim. Tak picked up her IMP4 and her antenna budsand started listing to I Love the Way You Lie By Enimen feat. Rihanna. Till MIMI came in she had a little nurse hat on. " Master you've awaken how do you feel?" She asked. "Not a whole lot of pain, Ow never mind." Tak said as she attempted to sit up. After that little bit of pain more of it came. "Ahh grah." Tak said clenching her stomach. MIMI instincts took over and she woke Zim up, "Huh?" Zim asked when MIMI woke him. He turned to Tak obviously in pain, "OH FUCK!" Zim exclaimed realizing what was going on.

Zim started looking around the room nervously to try and find some way out of this, till MIMI bitch slapped him. "What the hell was that for MIMI." Zim asked the robot angrily. "Zim go out down at the bottom corridors of the ship, there's a type of pain relief medication go grab it and bring it back to me. And do it QUICKLY!" MIMI ordered Zim. "I don't take orders from you!" Zim told MIMI. "Zim…" He heard Tak say he turned around, and had a gun in his face. "Listen to what she says, or I'll blast your face clean off your head." Tak said pissed. Zim nodded scared stiff then ran out of the room, as fast as he possibly could. Zim got down to the lower corridors he had to look for a bit but he eventually found the medication. But when he got back to the door it was locked, Zim tried everything to get out but nothing worked. _"If only I had a Doomsday bot then I could break the door." _Zim thought to himself. He tried a couple more times but the door still wouldn't open.

After half an hour Zim gave up, and just slumped to the ground against the door. He sat there for about 3 hours; all he heard was some muffled screaming and death threats from Tak. Zim tried to cover his head to try and silence the noise. Zim felt some sort of sick twisted feeling at the pit of his organ. _"What's this weird feeling I got, man I wish it would go away."_ Zim thought. Then the door suddenly opened, "Finally." Zim said as her ran back up to Tak's room. He noticed the noise stopped as soon as the door reopened, when he got back Tak was asleep and MIMI was nowhere to be found. He walked over to where Tak was her abdomen was smaller. Zim turned around and saw MIMI, coming out of a shaft that popped out of the floor. "MIMI where's the smeet?" Zim asked a little nervous. "I'll be right back, wait here." MIMI said as she went down the shaft again.

She came back a few minutes later, with a little bundle in her arm. "Its a Irken male." MIMI said as she handed the bundle to Zim. Zim looked at the tiny thing, he looked like Tak except for his skin color was like Zim's. Unknown to Zim, Tak was watching to see how Zim was reacting to the smeet. The smeet opened its eyes a little and looked at Zim, his eyes were purple like Tak's except he had flecks of dark crimson and lime green was in one eye. Zim couldn't help but smile at the little thing Tak was smiling to. (On the inside). "Did Tak name him yet?" Zim asked as he sat down with the newborn in his arms. "Master said that since he's your child too, you both should agree on the name." MIMI said as she walked to her master's bed. Tak acted like she had just woken up, she looked over at Zim holding her new son. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Tak asked Zim. Zim turned to Tak and nodded, Tak could tell he was on the verge of tears. "_At least there tears of happiness."_ Tak thought as she watched Zim hold there smeet. "So do you have any ideas for his name?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh actually I thought you had some better ideas." Zim said a little nervous. Tak looked at Zim and said, "You never thought of anything did you?" Zim nodded he never thought of a name for the smeet. (He was to busy wigging out about what was going to happen.) "Then what are your suggestions for his name?" Zim asked. "The names I chose for him are Kir or Mes." Tak said as Zim shook his head. "Oh you got a better idea!" Tak asked annoyed at Zim. " I wanted to choose a name that would mean something or someone very important." Zim said as he gently rocked the smeet in his arms.

Then Gir walked in to the room he had duck tape all over him MIMI probably did it, he had a IPod looking thing in his hand. Gir walked over to Zim and looked at the smeet, "YAY! I got a new friend!" Gir screamed and ran around the room still screaming. The smeet let out a yawn obviously been awoken he looked at Zim then at Tak and let out a small whimper. Zim turned back to the smeet; the smeet looked like it was about to cry. "Tak I think he wants you." Zim said nervously. Tak turned around and took the smeet out of his arms, "Shush it's okay shush." Tak cooed at the smeet to help calm it down. It worked he calmed down a little, but he was still scared cause of Gir's constant screaming. Tak gave Zim a Control-Your-Robot-Or-I'll-Kill-You look, "Gir stop this at once or no more tacos!" Zim ordered. Gir instantly stopped running around, but he didn't stop screaming. He was screaming the lyrics to a song he was listening to. "Wake up in the morning felling like Pee Diddy..." Gir continued sing the song badly. "Gir silence that infernal racket, you're scaring the smeet." Zim ordered. Gir stopped completely after that, he walked over to Tak and gave back her IMP4 and apologized to the smeet. Then walked out of the room humming the rest of the song MIMI followed him out, and then started to beat the crud out him while he looked like he enjoyed it. "What was that crazy robot of yours listing to?" Tak asked, as she looked though her IMP4, while still holding her son. The song Gir was listing was a Ke$ha song one of Tak's friends had downloaded, the song was Tik Tok by Ke$ha _"Hmm Tik nah that's stupid. Tok... Tok yeah I like how that sounds Invader Tok or better Tallest Tok."_ Tak thought as she looked at her son. "Zim I know what his name will be now." Tak said. "What?" Zim asked. "Tok." Tak said. "Tock?" Zim said confused. "No you idiot, Tok its spelt like my name." Tak said.

"Hmm I guess it's not to bad, but I wanted him to be named after someone important. Someone of power. Someone like me." Zim said as he stands on his chair, letting his ego get the best of him again. "Well you can kiss that dream good bye cause were naming him Tok." Tak said in a stern voice. "Oh Fine." Zim said as he sat back down. Tok looked at both of his parents curiously, then he looked at the two robots that had walked backed into the room. " Don't worry Tok soon you'll be old enough to help me conquer all the galaxies, yes you will yes you will." Zim said in a playful tone while playing with Tok. Tak grabbed his arm and broke it, "Only if his MOTHER allow him to." Tak said coldly as she let go of Zim arm. Zim rolled around the ground in pain, while Gir and MIMI laughed. Tok just kept looking around at everything, till he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Unknown to Zim and Tak they were given a child with a great potential, but also with a deadly power buried deep inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger. Don't worry all will be explained soon enough. So May Darkness give you wings... Just don't let it swallow you...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Any way here's a new chapter on Meet Tok nothing real important about this one.**

**But the next one is better. Also i do NOT own Invader Zim.**

* * *

><p>(A week later in Tak's ship not that far from the Massive)<p>

Tak was asleep in bed, Zim was sleeping too but he was sleeping on the floor at the foot of Tak's bed. Zim woke up he lay there staring at the ceiling, then he turned to the small crib in their room Tok was fast asleep. "_It's been a week since Tok's home birth it a challenge to be his father."_ Zim said then let out an exhausted sigh. _"But I'm not giving up he's my child and I'll keep up with this no sleep thing, I don't care how many nights I have to endure of no sleep I'm not giving up. Even if the Tallest try and take him they have to pry him out of my cold dead hands...Yeah my cold...Wait! Oh crap I forgot the annual Irk reunion is this week! Oh God if they find Tok and they see him we'll be breaking act 4 he would be killed and Tak and me would be killed too." _Zim thought scared. Zim got out of bed,_ "I'm not going to lose him to the stupid rules, I can think of some way to hide him from the Tallest later. Right now I've got work to do."_ Zim thought as he quietly got dressed and left the room. Zim ran down to the second floor, Gir was sleeping on top of a giant burrito. "Gir!" Zim barked. Gir fell off the giant burrito at Zim's feet Gir woke up and looked up at Zim. "Hii!" Gir said in his usual stupidly happy self. Zim grabbed Gir by the head and covered his mouth; "Keep it down do you want Tak to come down and skin us alive!" Zim said in a whisper like voice. "Yes!" Gir said as his eyes glowed. Then he started to laugh, only to get shut up by Zim. "Gir SHUT UP!" Zim said in his normal but still low voice. Gir stopped laughing but started giggling, Zim didn't care, as long it was quiet. Zim grabbed Gir and started running down to the cargo hold.

(Cargo Hold)

Zim and Gir ran down to the cargo hold, before Zim and Tak left Earth Zim had a weird dream 2 days before their trip.

(Zim's Dream)

_In the dream Zim was in shackles and on board the Massive, but as a prisoner not an Invader. Zim looked at the Control Brain tiredly he had been tortured by both guard and prisoners, now he was wishing for death he wanted the pain to finally end. "Theres no one to save you Zim." Tallest Red said happily. "Yeah even she can't help you this time." Tallest Purple said as he ate some chips. Zim looked up at a balcony what he saw made his heart drop, Tak was held by restraints she was beaten maliciously by other guards for trying to escape. "Makes you feel small don't it Zim." Red said while watching a tear fall off Zim's face. Zim looked down, and then looked up a bit at the destroyed remains of Gir and MIMI. They had tried breaking Zim and Tak out, but they were out numbered and out matched they were killed easily. Zim looked back at the Control Brain, he was going to die and he knew it. But he didn't care as long Tak and Tok were going to be freed, Zim made a deal with the Tallest that if he were destroyed they would let them go. But the Tallest thought it be cooler if Tak saw Zim's death. Tak looked at Zim tears flowing from her eyes, she didn't love Zim but she was losing someone she cared about. Zim stared at the Control Brain then looked down, waiting for it to strike. "Invader Zim for your crimes against the Empire you will be terminated." The Control Brain said as sharp knife like tentacles came out and lunged at Zim to cut him in half, but the tentacles were stopped. Zim looked up someone stood in their way, Zim looked at the figure. It was Irken but it was to short to be an adult it had on a long sleeve shirt, jeans and a PAK. The Irken grabbed the tentacle that had hit its shoulder with both hands, and shot lightning up the tentacle to the Control Brain. "MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION! TOO MUCH POWER TOO MUCH POWER!" The Control Brain screamed Zim and Tak were baffled. The Tallest were scared out of their minds and ran to hide, the Control Brain screamed and exploded. The shackles on Zim and Taks arms and legs braces unlocked and unhitched, Zim and Tak stood and looked at our rescuer the Irken turned around..._

(End of dream. Back to Zim)

After that dream Zim packed some equipment with them just in case something happened, Zim looked around the room found a round object and took the cover off. It was a metal rocket looking pod, it was made for a baby though or smeet. (If you saw Superman you know what.) The pod wasn't finish yet so Zim got to work. Gir was using a hammer and wrench as ice skates.

Tak woke up got dressed and walked over to Tok's crib, he was awake to but he was fine just sucking on a binky. She picked up Tok then noticed Zim wasn't there, she took Tok and walked down to the kitchen. MIMI was down in the kitchen asleep she had helped Tak with Tok all last night, Tak let MIMI sleep and walked to the fridge to get Tok his bottle. After heating up the bottle while Tok was eating Tak heard noises coming from down stairs, Tak kneeled down to hear who it was. "Gir that's not a screwdriver!" she heard Zim scream. Tak laughed a little at Zim arguing with his dumb robot, and looked at Tok. "Your lucky you don't look like your idiot dad." Tak said sweetly. Tak sneaked down quietly down to the cargo hold, she saw Zim working on some sort of ship Gir was playing with the tools. Tak sneaked over to where Zim was, she looked closely at the strange machine. "You know the drill bit goes there, Zim." Tak said as she pointed to the bottom of the machine. Tak surprised Zim when she said that, he even fell out of his seat. Zim frowned and looked up at Tak and the baby, "Tak have I ever told you how much I HATE you right down to your FILTHY EVIL heart." Zim said with annoyance in his voice. "Yes I know you've told me that since I saved your idiotic but from the Control brain." Tak said bitterly as Zim got back up. Zim looked down at Tok he was just playing around with the strap that was attached to his binky, Zim smiled at Tok a little Gir stopped skating around the room and walked over to Tak.

Gir tugged on Tak's jacket, "Can my new master play with me now?" Gir asked giddily. Tak shook her head then kneeled down to Gir, "No Gir Tok's to little to play now, but if you wait and be good then he can play in a while. Can you wait?" Tak questioned the crazy little robot. "Yes Mam!" Gir said as he gave her a salute and started to march away, till he fell asleep on the floor by the door. Zim let out a sigh and went back to work on the machine; Tak was behind Zim watching Zim work. "What's this contraption your making Zim?" Tak asked while sitting behind him. "Tak it appears we have had Tok on a bad time, the Annual Irk Reunion is only 3 days away if the other Irkens see him they keep asking questions and take him away from us for testing. I don't want that to happen to him." Zim said as he worked. " I don't either." Tak said as she fixed Tok's blanket. "I know which is why I've created this a Cellphoid Pod, it will keep Tok nestled safe inside the ship while it flies in open space." Zim said as he laid on his back and went under the pod. "But where is Tok going to go in this thing?" Tak asked as she laid Tok down inside the ship to see if he fit.

"He's going to be sent to Earth immediately, Gir and MIMI will be sent too there he's the most safe." Zim said as he got out from under the pod. "No absolutely not!" Tak exclaimed as she snatched Tok out of the pod. "Be reasonable, you know that if he stays here the Tallest will kill him." Zim said reminding Tak the reason he built the pod. Tak sighed and looked down at Tok, "I know but why Earth, and we won't be there to take care of him. He's only a baby and no one will watch and protect him." Tak said worried. Zim walked over to a computer and typed in something, "I've made arrangements for Tok, I know someone that can help." Zim said as he hooked a cord to the computer. "You do?" Tak asked, Zim sighed and entered the coordinates. "Yes." Was all he said. Zim finished the pod and Tak laid Tok down into the little bed inside the pod. Tak hummed a lullaby to help make Tok sleep, it worked Tak rubbed Tok's head. _"This isn't good bye my son, well be home soon. Please be safe." _Tak said as she jumped off the pod. Tak turned to Zim; Zim nodded and pressed a button to open the cargo hatch. The pods jets were activated and flew out of the hatch, Zim pressed the button again to shut the door. Zim stood and looked at Tak, she had a broken look on her face. Zim put a hand on Tak's shoulder, "Its not goodbye forever, well see him again." Zim said. But Tak pushed him away and went upstairs, _"This is going to be hard, I now have a son and a very unwanted mate. Not the life I imagined but I'll make it." _Zim thought mentally. "I am Zim!" Zim exclaimed. Only to be hit in the head with a screwdriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**PsYcHoGAMER164: New chapter. This explains more about what happened to Fathead and the other charcters. By the way Kayla is Dib's wife. **

**I do not own Invader Zim only Tok.**

* * *

><p>(Zim's Base 3 weeks later My POV)<p>

" Well this been a fun few weeks, and Tok's been…livable." I said to myself as I walked down to the living room. "Hey Gir did you find anything good on TV?" I asked the little robot in a dog suit. "No, where's Toky?" He asked. "I put Tok down for a nap, he didn't get much sleep last night for some reason." I told him. "Ohh I love this show!" Gir exclaimed. As he turned the TV to a channel. I sat on the couch with him and watched the show for a while, "I've been watching over my friends baby for a while. Its funny he doesn't even love the chick, and she hates his guts haha." I said as I texted to my friend. I stopped for a minute after hearing a strange noise, coming outside the house. I looked out the window and saw an Irken ship, "Zim and Tak are back!" I told Gir. Gir burst through the door, and tackled Zim to the ground. "Get off of me Gir!" I heard Zim scream. Tak walked into the living room and up to me. "How's Tok?" Tak asked worried. "He's fine he's up stairs sleeping (ZoOM)... peacefully." I said the last part as Tak ran up to Tok's nursery. Zim and me followed Tak when she got to the door it was stuck; Tak was DEFIANTLY in Mama bear mode at the time. She was beating the hell out of the door to get to her child, like a mother bear would do to protect her young. "Tak calm down!" I said as me and Zim held her back. "Besides that not how you open that door." I said as I stood in front of it. Then I kicked it, the door fell from its hinges, Tak rushed in faster than any ship. She picked Tok up out of his crib, and held him close. Zim and me were a little scared Tak ACTUALLY cared about someone else, Zim let out a little laugh. Tak turned at glared at him, "Wow Tak I didn't think you were in mama bear mode that bad, I mean missing your kids one thing but this kinda crazy." I said as Tak growled at me. "Sorry but you didn't have to worry he was fine, a little fussy some days but fine." I said as I walked up to her. "See Tak I told you didn't have to worry, Halley can take care of any smeet alive." Zim said as he walked over to Tak too. Zim looked at Tok he was sleeping, Zim smiled a bit. _"Were home my little solider." _Zim thought as Tak handed Tok to him. I rested my head on my hand and rested my arm on the changing table, with a grin on my face. "Halley can you move, please." Tak asked. "Oh sure." I said as I walked past her and walked down to the living room.

(Living Room)

Gir had his head in a chicken bucket copying the thing on TV I sat on the couch. I put my hands on the back of my head and let out a sigh, I was exhausted Tok was a hand full. I looked out the window till I noticed a weird shadow outside; the shadow was in the shape of a scythe I frowned at that slightly. It was Dib again; Dib is still as annoying as he was as a kid. But now he hasn't been messing around with alien stuff, or anything paranormal for that matter for almost 2 years. _"Whys he here? There goes that peacefulness." _I thought as I grabbed a can of soda and sneaked outside.

Fathead was looking into the ship with a pair of weird looking goggles, I snucked behind him and opened the soda. I tugged slightly on the back of his jacket and dumped some of the soda down his back, he jumped cause the soda was cold and turned to me annoyed. "What the Hell was that for Halley?" he exclaimed pissed. "One its funny, Two what the hell are YOU doing here I thought you gave up on that alien and ghost shit for good?" I asked. "Well the leader of the Swollen Eyeball Network died a few months ago, and recently the other members put me in charge. So I had no choice but to go back." He explained but I was already asleep when he started talking. (I fall asleep when I'm bored.) "Hell with you I have work to do." Dib said annoyed as I woke up. I thought about how I could get him to leave, and then I remembered something a friend of mine told me about. "So Dib does _SHE_ know you went back to this shit?" I asked causing Dib to turn pale. "You didn't? Oh then I guess she would "love" to hear it from me, I'm sure if I was to BUMP into your dad he "love" to hear about it too." I said sarcastically as I walked away from Dib. But Dib stopped me from leaving the front yard, "Hold it Halley we DON'T have to tell her about this do we?" Dib asked nervous. "I suppose not." I said making fathead smile. "But then again I should since she is my best friend." I said scaring Fathead. "Halley please don't tell her, Kayla will take me to court and divorce me. What do I have to do to make you stay quiet, I'll do ANYTHING!" Dib said on his knees begging me. "Very well. All you have to do is NEVER spy on Zim or come on his property again, and I won't tell Kayla anything." I said evilly. "Deal." Fathead said. He grabbed his crap and ran back home, I pulled out my phone and dialed for Kayla. "It's me and I can't come to the phone so leave a message." Her voice mail said. "Hey Kayla its me I know you've been busy but I've got some news you need to hear so call me." I said and hung up.

I walked back into the living room Tak was in the kitchen looking for something; I noticed my bag on the couch. "Oh crap." I said as I grabbed my bag. I searched through it for the toy I wanted to give Tok, but never had the time to. I pulled out a fuzzy purple stuffed elephant; it was one of my old toys from when I was a kid. I took the shaft up to Tok's room; Zim was looking through an old box of disguises looking for stuff that would fit Tok. Tok was in his crib awake MIMI was resting on a shelf above Tok's crib watching him; I walked in and grinned at Tok a bit. "Grrr. None of these useless contacts or wigs fit him. What am I going to do Tok needs a disguise if he can go outside of the base with me and Tak, hmmmm." Zim said as he thought of a way to make them work. "Go, Out. Maybe if you guys admit you like each other it'd be funny, just imagine all of the fans doing the spit take at their TV's." I said sarcastically. Zim glared at me with disgust, "I'm joking lighten up Zim." I said as I walked over to Tok's crib. "Hi Toky." I said with a little wave. Tok looked up at me curiously, I pulled out the elephant from behind my back. Tok tried reaching for the toy, I lowered it to where he could grab it and he swiped it out of my hand. He sat on his bottom hugging the toy; I smiled at him a bit. "Looks like the gang has a new recruit we have to break in soon." I said to Tok. "His name is Rolly take care of him for me okay." I said as I rubbed Tok's head. Tok looked at me and blinked confused then went back to hugging Rolly, "Finally!" Zim said as he pulled out a wig and 2 cases of contacts. Zim walked over to Tok's changing station and put the accessories down and took Tok out of his cradle, "How is that stuff going to help with Tok disguise?" I asked as Zim put Tok on the changing station. "Simply this will be Tok's starter disguise, till I can make him a permanent one when he's older." Zim said as he put a black wig on Tok's head. Tok started to scratch it and it came off, "Its too big." I pointed out to Zim. Zim frowned and put on a smaller one it was still to big, I chuckled at Tok looking funny.

Zim growled at me in annoyance, and tried another then another and so on. Till I took a pair of scissors and snatched the black one Zim had in his hand, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I came out a few minutes later with a smaller black and blue streaked wig, I put it on Tok head it didn't itch him at all. **(I smothered the thing in baby powder to help stop the itch, and then dried it for a minute with a blow dryer. Not kidding that actually works. **) Zim looked at Tok with the wig on it looked much better, "Impressive what did you do to it?" Zim asked. "I just cut a hole out of the middle and used this for the streaks." I said as I pulled out a can of hair color. "Makes him look more like Tak if you ask me." I said as I looked at Tok. Zim started to choose which contacts to use on Tok; I looked at him then back to Tok. Hey Zim give me the grayish blue and purple contacts for a sec." I said. Zim handed me the contacts and I pulled out one of the blue ones and put it in Tok's eye. Tok let out a sob cause they itched and irritated his eyes; I rubbed his head and hummed a little song to help him calm down a bit. I pulled out a purple one and put it in his other eye, Tok blinked and rubbed his eyes a bit teary. Zim picked Tok up and rocked him a bit to keep him form crying, Tok calmed down but still hated the contacts. (Tak would skin us alive if she heard him crying) "He looks fine in his disguise nice work Halley." Zim said as he looked at Tok. I grinned at his compliment, Zim walked down to show Tak Tok's disguise I looked at my IPod for the time. It was almost 6 that made me turn pale, " Oh Shit I got to get out of here." I said as I ran out of the base to get home before my mom skinned me alive.

(Later that evening)

Zim, Tok and Gir where in the living room watching TV, Tak had some errands to run before it got dark. Tok was sitting on Zim lap half asleep, Tok rested his head against Zim and started to fall asleep. Zim looked at Tok and rubbed his head, _"I wonder how I can be a father and not get killed by Tak or the Tallest...NO I'm not going to let myself get killed I'll stay alive no matter what, for Tok." _Zim thought. Zim stood up and took Tok up to his nursery for some sleep; he laid Tok in his crib and went back down stairs. Gir was running around the room laughing and carrying on about a piggy, "Gir stop that racket I just put Tok down to sleep." Zim barked. Gir stood and saluted with his eyes glowing red, Zim walked into the kitchen. Zim walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda, "**Hhhhhiiiiiiiissssssaaaaaa**." A dark voice said while Zim was looking in the fridge. Zim slammed the door fast and turned to see a black shadow figure standing near the sink Zim stood froze with fear. Zim frowned and growled at the shadow, "What are you?" Zim asked the shadow in anger. A pair of red eyes formed on the shadow and looked at Zim, **"THE BOY IS MINE!" **The shadow screamed at Zim as it went through Zim and out the wall. Zim closed his eyes, and woke up in a cold sweat. Zim looked around he was in the living room; Tok was resting on his lap Gir was resting next to him. Zim looked down at Tok and held him close to him tighter; Zim didn't move or speak till Tak got back. "Zim why didn't you take Tok to his crib?" Tak asked annoyed by Zim holding Tok. Zim didn't answer her, what the shadow said to him kept worrying him and scaring him. _"THE BOY IS MINE!" "What does that mean if its after Tok... No Zim get a grip on yourself it was a dream. There's no way that can NEVER happen!" _Zim screamed mentally. "Zim you're starting to creep me out." Tak said as she walked up to Zim. "Zim?" She said as she took Tok out of his arms. Zim snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, "Tak what time is it?" Zim asked as he stretched his arms over his head. "Its almost 1." Tak said as Zim stood up. "What's going on Zim you looked like you saw a killer rat hog from planet Pest, what's wrong?" Tak asked as she covered Tok's head with a blanket. Zim cringed a bit, "Nothings wrong. I must of worked to much and fell asleep with Tok, but don't worry I'll be sure to get some extra sleep tomorrow so you can have a break. Well I'm going to go to bed, good night Tak." Zim rushed as he ran to their bedroom. "What wrong with him?" MIMI asked as she walked next to Tak. "I don't know but I know one thing Zim hiding something from me." Tak said. Then she heard a small whimper, she looked at Tok he was having a bad dream and kept moving around and kicking in his sleep. "But I can worry about that later." Tak said as she patted Tok's back. Tak walked up to Tok nursery while humming and put him down to sleep; she grabbed the baby monitor and walked into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh spooky shadow guy came back to haunt Zim! But just who is he, and why does he want Tok? Find out in the sequel to this Waking the Demon coming soon!<strong>


End file.
